Depois daquele dia
by ARIENE WEASLEY
Summary: Ron/ Hermione - Depois que Ron volta após a briga com Harry na busca pelas Horcruxes, Hermione parece irredutível na sua mágoa... será?  Observação  música de fundo: Led Zeppelin-The Rain Song  leiam para poder entender o porque. Obrigada pela visita!


_**- Hermione, voce ainda está zangada com ele?**_ Disse Harry sentado próximo a barraca de pernas cruzadas tentando se adaptar a varinha de ameixiera brava. Olhou de esguelha na direção que Hermione vinha pisando duro e viu as pontas dos dedos dedos de Rony na lona da barraca, ele estava espiando...

**_- Mas que pergunta Harry!_** Disse ela sentando ao lado dele cruzando as pernas da mesma forma. _**- Estou tentando te explicar sobre os Lovegood e você vem com coisas que não o tem nada a ver!**_ Hermione tentava disfar ar, mas Harry conhecia seu comportamento a tantos anos que preferiu não notar o nervosismo da amiga quando tocava no nome de Ron nas últimas horas.

Harry queria rir mas não podia, a situação estava séria demais para o lado de Ron e um comentário ou expressão em falso poderia estragar e piorar tudo, ele conhecia muito bem o temperamento de Hermione quando estava magoada.

_**-Hermione, me escute, por favor, me escute!**_ disse ele olhando novavemnte de esguelha para a barraca, mas em um tom ainda um pouco mais baixo. Ron não estava mais espionando._** - Olhe ao seu redor, o que você vê ?**_ - disse ele, levantando as mão em direção aos céus e olhando seriamente para Hermione._**- Estamos no meio de uma guerra, no meio do nada, Hermione. A guerra aqui fora e não dentro daquela barraca.**_ Fez um pausa e finalmente conseguiu a atenção dela e viu que sua respira o ficara um pouco mais calma, acreditou que estava indo pelo caminho certo._**- Pare de pensar com o cérebro Hermione se você quer entender ele. Me admira muito você estar com ele a tantos anos, viver com ele quase metade da sua vida e ainda não entender o jeito que ele pensa com o coração!**_

Ela parou de respirar, Harry nunca tinha se metido nestes assuntos com ela, não de forma tão explícita. Viu que não teria como escapar, na realidade , acreditava que não queria...Mas depois de ter escapado da morte e salvo por Ron tantas coisas passaram na sua cabeça, quantas coisas que deixaram de viver durante aqueles meses de fuga , Ginny tão o longe e Harry mesmo não sabia se a encontraria novamente, cada minuto que passava era um tortura..Pausa...

_**- Você está dizendo que eu não tenho coração ,então? Que eu tenho sangue de barata Harry?**_ Disse ela em um tom melancólico. _**- Não acredito nisto que voce está dizendo!**_ -disse inconformada, uma traição de Ron ela podia tentar superar mas de Harry agora? Por Merlin, não, aquilo não estava acontecendo !

_**- Não, não isto, escute!**_ - disse ele, abaixando a voz e se enrolando no cobertor novamente. O dia estava morrendo e o vento anunciava já chuva forte _**- Aconteceram coisas horríveis quando Ron destruiu a horcrux, eu disse que ela só tinha gritado , mas na realidade...**_- levantou a cabeça e olhou de novo pra barraca para certificar-se que o amigo realmente não estava mais espionando pelas esguelhas _**- Você sabe que aquilo afetava muito a gente quando estavamos em contato com ela e creio que ela sempre atingiu mais o Ron do que nós porque... (pausa) ...mas voce já sabe disso que eu vou te dizer... ele pensa mais com o coração .**_

_**- Que ...tipo de ...coisas?**_ Ela disse olhando para Harry, ele viu que finalmente ele tinha conseguido chamar sua atenção. A curiosidade feminina falou mais alto e Hermione foi toda ouvidos neste instante. Ajeitou-se novamente pelo cobertor enrolado.

_**- Ela mostrou friamente tudo que ele mais temia, Hermione, voce imagina isto? Nao os medos bobos que a gente tem, mas o coisas mais profundas, magoas, pensamentos loucos que nao estao acontecendo mas que parecem ser reais na nossa cabeça. Eu acho que voce tambem sentiu alguma coisa parecida mas para ele foi mais intenso, naquela noite que ele desceu a espada na horcrux ela disse coisas terrveis..**_. Harry hesitou a falar, como falaria tudo sem comprometer os sentimentos de Ron? Gaguejou um pouco... nao sabia mais como prosseguir.

_**- Mas, ele ...sabia que era mentira, nao sabia...?**_ Disse ela naquele tom de desespero e culpa que Harry conhecia muito bem.

_**- Nao, nao sabia, ate terminar tudo.**_ - disse serio _**- eramos nos que estavamos falando estas coisas horriveis pra ele**_. Balancou a cabeca e tirando as maos finalmente debaixo do cobertor, viu que o frio ja estava intenso. Por Merlin, seria outra noite daquelas de cao novamente.

-_** Mas como? Como? - balbuciou surpresa - Como uma horcrux fez isto?**_ A cara de Hermione de plerplexidade querendo sempre explicacoes cabiveis e que nao conseguira com Harrry confundiu suas sobrancelhas, Harry ainda nao tinha distinguido se ela estava entendendo ou se fingia de entendida pela express o duvidosa.

_**- Foi muito real, ele quase nao conseguiu por fim naquilo.**_.. disse Harry.

_**- E o que ela... nos... seja la o que for disse pra ele, Harry! O que disse?**_ - falou em desespero, esperando que Harry finalmente solta-se a lingua e acaba-se com aquele dilema que ela estava passando. Ele hesitou, ja tinha falado demais da conta em seus pensamentos. Mesmo sendo amigo de Hermione ele tambem o era de Ron, nao poderia , enfim, trair a confiança de ambos. Só não queira ver que duas pessoas que se gostam ficassem daquele jeito.

_**- Hermione, guarde a espada -**_ disse ele se refereindo ao comportamento dela nas últimas horas com o amigo. Harry pegou na sua mão e olhou nos seus olhos._**- Como eu já te disse, a guerra aqui fora...ele salvou minha vida, vá lá e salve a vida dele agora.**_ Pegunte pra ele. Disse categérico.

Hermione ainda estava processando a última frase que Harry havia dito e mais uma vez a respira o parou._**- Ele não vai me responder...Harry...,**_ - retrucou, entregando na voz a real vontade que ela tinha em conflito com o que pensava nas últimas horas.

_**- Vai sim, do jeito dele, mas vai te responder... -**_ ele afirmou - _**Eu não te diria isto se isto colocasse ele ou você contra uma parede para começar outra guerra.**_

Hermione fez cara de paisagem e depois olhou para a barraca. O céu estava se fechando e deixando o tempo meio carrancudo, a chuva não demoraria a chegar. ...

_**...Coragem Hermione, você nãoo uma grifinoria afinal? O que tem de mais voce ir lá conversar com o seu amigo Ron? ...**_ pensou olhando para cara de Harry. A verdade que ela não sabia se estava preparada para ouvir Ron falar ou ficar calma para não começar outra briga. Harry viu Hermione indo a passos curtos em direção a barraca, mas ficou de olho para ver se nada acontecia muito rápido, pois com estes dois com os nervos a flor da pele nada tinha previsão.

_**- Eu vou buscar gua para o chá ...**_disse ele quando Hermione entrou na barraca e sentou-se na parte de baixo do beliche. Depois que Ron voltou parecia que ele sempre queria abir um buraco no chão e desaparecer a que enfrentar Hermione simplesmente por um olhar.

_**- Aguamenti! -**_ disse ela apontando a varinha para a chaleira que estava em cima do fogo. Ron parou a dois passos da porta da barraca e suspirou. ._**... Ainda, depois de tudo, ainda ela quer me mostrar que sabe tudo...**_pensou ele _**...esta guerra está deixando todo mundo louco e insano, depois de tudo ainda ela me trata assim...**_ **- que a gente não faz certo com a varinha certa...com a nossa varinha-** .disse ele olhando meio aborrecido para o teto da barraca de costas para ela. Nao tinha jeito, ele tinha voltado, era a opção dele, reverter aquela situação com Hermione não seria facil, ele sabia, será que seria mais dificil que matar outra Horcrux? _**... Acho que sim ...**_. divageou em pensamento.

_**- Harry me contou sobre o que a Horcrux disse a você .**_ Soltou ela com a voz calma e baixa.O corpo começou a esquentar novamente mesmo que naquela tarde estivesse fria e úmida. _**- Mas eu queria que vocÊ me contasse porque ele...**_ - ela esfregou as mãos e deixou o livro do Bardo sobre a cama, olhou para o teto da barraca e suspirou. _**-Ah, ele não me disse o que ela realmente disse pra vocÊ . Disse que foram coisas horriveis...**_ -ela abaixou o tom de voz mais ainda, quase Ron não conseguiu escutar direito,sentiu que uma trégua finalmente estava aberta, mas, o que Harry realmente DISSE para ela? Parou por instantes e começou a medir as palavras, não faria nenhuma bobagem agora. Pelo menos tentaria.

_**- Sim de fato -**_ disse ele coçando cabeça e falando bem pausado. _**-Você sabe como esta coisa me afetava quando estava pendurada no meu pescoço, muitas vezes me fez pensar em situaçoes que eu imaginava existir piorassem ...vi estas coisas acontecendo na minha frente...eu lembro de cada palavra.**_ Ron andou para o outro lado da barraca perto do radio e ainda de costas para ela murmurou de olhos fechados_**- Eu vejo seu cora o, Ronald Weasley e ele é meu... tudo o que você quer pode ser possível, mas tudo o que voce teme pode ser possivel também...**_

Hermione não quis dizer mais nada, achou estranho a fala da Horcrux, achou estranha e macabra mas ao mesmo tempo por uma fração de segundo pensou que o ele mais desejava também podia ser possivel e deixou Ron ter o seu tempo pra ver se ele falava mais alguma coisa, ele deu as costas pra ela , fingindo estar batendo no rádio de segundos pareceram estranhou o silênciode Hermione, geralmente ela berrava e gritava com ele pra toda resposta que ele dava para suas perguntas, pensou que estava indo pelo caminho certo. Pausa, silêncio, segundos ou talvez minutos, somente o tlac tlac da madeira queimando no fogareiro dava para ambos escutarem, se estivessem um pouco mais próximos escutariam seus corações batendo.

_**- Voce sabe porque eu voltei , Hermione?**_ Disse ele sério e rápido. Respirou fundo e continuou. _**- Porque eu sempre quis voltar desde quando aparatei pela primeira vez?**_ Disse olhando nos olhos dela repentinamente, mas, ela estava tão longe na outra cama do beliche e os olhos dele já começaavam a ficar rasos d´gua tremendo a imagem que via. Não sabia qual estava sendo a reação dela ou qual seria. Não queria nem saber. Mesmo se ela começasse a gritar ele não pararia de falar. Não agora.

Hermione ficou sem ar sentindo uma flecha atravessar o corpo, sentada na parte debaixo do beliche segurando o livro dos Contos de Bettle o Bardo de novo nas mãos. Começou a suar._**.. escute Hermione, ela pensava, escute ele falar..., por favor, não abra sua boca! - escute ele falar...**_ pensou.

Ron continuou vendo que ela não esboçara nenhuma reação que ele pudesse ver. _**- Porque...**_ ele mediu as palavras... _**- eu sempre me importei com vocês. Muito. Vocês são o parte da minha vida, vivemos tantas coisas juntos, agora estamos vivendo uma coisa ruim e o que eu fiz? Abandonei as pessoas com quem eu mais me importo! Foi por isto que eu voltei.**_

Hermione estava calada, queria ouvir o coração dele falar...não mexeu um músculo sequer da face...

_**- E eu... eu me importo muito ...com ... você ...Hermione...**_ disse ele com a voz quase embargada que ela quase não escutou o que ele disse. Ele baixou a cabeça e continuou a falar..._**- Eu, eu não o sei quando isto começou, eu sempre me importei com vocês dois mas com você**_ ... a úlltima frase saiu de sopetão, não tinha mais volta, começou se preparar para as perguntas inevitáveis

Ela estava petrificada, ela estava entendendo o que o Harry tinha dito para parar de pensar com o cérebro e pensar com o coração...Ficou ainda mais muda, Ron viu que a reação foi boa pois ela não estava gritando com ele como sempre.

_**- ...Eu comecei a me importar mais, acho que foi depois que vi voce no Yule Ball...**_

O Yule Ball? Ela pensou. Suas memórias começaram a ferver, já fazia tanto tempo daquele baile em Hogwarts, eles só tinham 14 anos! Ela suspirou baixinho, realmente o Yule Ball foi um fracasso, para os dois, ela tinha esperado tanto tempo naquele ano pra acabar naquele fiasco com o Krum!

_**- ...Você estava tão lin...**_ - ele não conseguiu terminar a frase _**- Bom,**_ (suspirou) _**e isto só foi piorando...mas, voce muito mais inteligente do que eu, eu sou um desastre pra tudo**_, _**eu pioro tudo, eu tentei consertar mais uma burrada voltando pra cá eu... eu só tive certeza quanto matei a horcrux e o Harry disse que te am...**_ (não conseguiu terminar a frase de novo!) _**- ...que se importava com voce como uma irmã , que era só isto,**_ ... desinbestou ele a falar muito rápido, estava de cabeça baixa com a mão em cima do rádio que chiava alguma coisa de costas para ela. Nesta hora ela se levantou devargazinho e quis passar a mão na cabeça dele mas recuou. _**...Meu Deus, o que estou fazendo !**_ pensou ela _**... calma voce uma Grifinoria Hermione, calma! Porque falta a coragem esta hora? Porque?..**_. na verdade, neste ponto, ela era igual a Ron!

_**- Mas ainda dá tempo de consertar as coisas Ron,**_ disse ela baixinho.

Ele sorriu com um ar de sarcasmo ainda de costas para ela. Não foi ela mesma que lhe encheu de pancadas e ironias quando ele tentou explicar tudo quando voltou depois da matar a horcrux dentro daquela mesma barraca a uma noite atrá?

_**- Eu não tenho um vira-tempo Hermione para tentar consertar tudo e mesmo se tivesse eu daria as voltas erradas, não saberia nem sequer mexer naquilo...**_ falou sem pensar porque nada lhe vinha na cabeça, ..._** o que ela estava querendo dizer em consertar tudo? - De novo ela com aquelas frases difcies, Oh Merlin!...**_

Ela ficou séria para ele em pé , agora apoiado com os braços na mesa. Virou-se e a viu sorrindo.Há meses Ron não via Hermione mais sorrir. Um sorriso tímido, mas ele viu nos lábios dela. Respirou fundo e inesperadamente olhando nos olhos dele ela disse:

_**- Me tire para dançar!**_

Ron olhou para os lados para ver aonde estava a varinha dela para ver se não ia lhe pregar outro castigo. Depois olhou para ela, ficaram nisto por alguns segundos.

_**- Por favor, Hermione, não me faça me sentir mais patético do que já sou...**_disse sem mexer um músculo sequer.

_**- Ron, por favor, me tire para dançar como se estivessemos no Yule Ball.**_ O olhos dela estavam rasos d´gua e por Merlin, ele nunca tinha visto aquilo antes. Sempre achara Hermione meio lunatica mas por via das dúvidas...ele não estava apanhando e isto era bom sinal.

_**- Nós dançamos no casamento de Gui e Fleur, não se lembra?**_ Disse tentando amenizar as coisas , tentando ver se ela falava mais alguma coisa para que ele pudesse dar o próximopasso, se corria para os braços dela ou se corria para fora da barraca.

_**- Mas nós nao terminamos... de dançar...não se lembra?**_ disse ela séria mas Ron percebeu que ela estava tremula e nervosa.

Uma música começou a tocar no rádio, ele estendeu a mão ainda tremendo para Hermione que a enlaçou olhando nos olhos dele, ela passou a mão pelo pesco o dele e ele demorou um pouco para abraçar a cintura dela. A música foi tocando e os corpos começaram a ficar mais juntos...os olhos já não mais se olhavam pois ambos os tinham cheios de d´gua escondendo um do outro o sentimento...

_**- Er... voce estava tão linda naquela noite... no Yulle Ball...seu vestido... era azul...**_disse ele, tentando dar os passos longe dos pé de Hermione, ela sabia muito bem que dançar não era seu forte.

Hermione não disse nada, encostou a cabeça no peito de Ron e escutou o coração dele, Merlin, ele estava... falando...nunca ele tinha falado assim antes com ela! Ela tinha escolhido aquele vestido pois lembrava a cor dos olhos de Ron, aquele azul que só de olhar deixava Hermione tonta e cheia de pensamentos. Porque estavamos naquela guerra, porque ela não o tinha resolvido falar com Ron antes... as perguntas começaram a inundar a cabe a da garota, sentiu raiva de si mesma...

Na falta de resposta dela ele se calou.

_**- Acho que depois de tantos anos voce descobriiu que eu sou uma menina, Ron?**_ disse ela, ainda encostada no peito dele, as mãos juntas, a música tocando ... por Merlin, se ele não entendesse agora ela abriria seu coração com suas próprias mãos!

-_** Não.**_ Disse ele seco. Hermione mordeu os lábios, não acreditava que ele ia estragar tudo de novo! Deu um suspiro profundo e já ia abrir a boca para falar contrariada quando ele desencostou a cabeça dela do peito dele.

_**- Uma menina não Hermione, voce uma mulher... uma bruxa, quero dizer...errr.. brilhante.**_

Hermione afundou a cabeça a novamente no peito dele. Harry tinha razão, ele tinha razão...

_**- Hermione**_, ele sussurrou baixinho perto do ouvido dela, _**- Me perdõe, por favor...**_continuaram a dançar e quase no final da música Hermione afasta o rosto do peito de Ron...

_**- Eu também me importo muito com você , Ronald Weasley.**_..e lhe deu um beijo no rosto já molhado dele. Ele abaixa a cabeça e ele lhe dá um beijo em sua testa... os olhos se encontram , falta ar dentro da barraca...a música acaba, ela sabe que Harry logo vai voltar porque a chuva começa a ficar forte... ela se solta dos braços de Ron e segue em direção a entrada. Ele segura seu braço e a olha nos olhos. Harry entra de sopetão.

_**- Eu vou buscar água!**_ Disse ela _**- ... para o chá ...**_ pega o balde e sai correndo para fora da barraca, Harry vê a chaleira no fogo apitando, _**... Água?**_ Pensou ele. olha para Ron...

_**- Que foi Harry?**_

_**- Nada**_- tentou não contrariar o amigo fingindo que não tinha visto a cena dos dois de mão dadas. _**- Ela te falou sobre os Lovegood, sobre o que acha que está no livro?**_

_**- Sim, falou,**_ mentiu ele, _**... que diabos, ele nem queria saber disto agora!**_ ... _**- Mas eu acho melhor nós 3 discutirmos isto juntos, como sempre, não acha?**_ - disse Ron fazendo cara de quem não sabia do que realmente se tratava, e o pior, nem conseguia disfarçar.

Harry esboçou um leve sorriso, mas não deixou Ron ver, _**- Sim claro, como sempre! bom est rmos todos juntos de novo.**_


End file.
